


in the closet

by RowboatCop



Series: Makeouts are Mandatory [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Makeouts are Mandatory, closet makeouts, coulson's neck, daisy's super sexy shoulders, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: For the prompt "secret."





	

Coulson startles when a hand lands on his upper back, guiding him into a storage closet. He might panic, but then he feels a gentle vibration course down his spine, announcing Daisy’s presence.

“Hi,” he grins into the dark of the closet, even before Daisy presses herself up against his back.

“Hi,” she responds, and then her lips connect with the back of his neck, soft at first and then harder, a gentle bite that makes his spine tingle almost as much as her powers did. Coulson groans and finds himself pushed up against a wall, his forehead resting against exposed brick while Daisy’s mouth moves against his skin.

They’re not officially keeping it secret — they’re not _officially_ anything, he supposes — but they’re _this_ , they’re the shiver of pleasure down his back and the hot breath working towards his ear and the way his stomach twists with anticipation.

There’s a final nip at his neck followed by her tongue pressed to his skin, and then she pulls her mouth _just_ far enough away that he can feel cold air rush past his skin as she draws in a breath.

“Okay, I’m good,” she whispers with a little laugh before she steps back away from him.

“You’re _good_?” He turns around, raises a playful eyebrow at her.

“Hmm. I just saw the back of your neck.”

“You saw the back of my neck and decided you needed to lick it?”

“Yup.” She pokes her tongue past her lip, past a cute little smile that makes his knees weak. “I like your neck.” She smiles widely, a veneer of confidence over an obvious nervousness, but he catches her hand before she can take another step back and tugs her towards him, tugs her until her chest is pressed his.

“I didn’t know you liked my neck.”

He leans in and brushes his lips against hers, so he can feel the shape of her smile.

“You have a nice neck,” she half-defends herself, lips moving against his, and Coulson’s face gets hot at the praise. 

To take the attention off of himself, he runs his hands up her arms, thumbs at the edges of the sleeveless top she’s wearing — clearly she’s headed to the gym. Her skin is silky under his palms, and he presses into the soft definition of her muscles and then tugs her shirt collar down, exposing her left shoulder.

“You have nice shoulders,” he murmurs, as he leans down to kiss her there. It makes him nervous; it’s not something he’s done, yet — bared her skin and put his mouth somewhere other than against hers.

Daisy melts into his chest, though, and sighs against every brush of his lips over her skin, so his stomach settles and he can appreciate the smell of her skin, salty under a layer of her lotion. When he nips at her shoulder, she presses him back into the wall and kisses him, hard.

Suddenly things seem _more_ than they have been so far, him hard against her hip, her limp but almost writhing against him, and he wants to push further, to run his hand down her back, under her sweats. He pauses, though, not quite sure of himself, of where they are — practically in public.

Daisy seems to have the same thought, since she pulls back, eyes wide and lips slightly parted and wet.

“We should probably stop.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, leans in to press one more kiss to her shoulder, drawing strength from her before he tugs her shirt back up to cover her skin. “You need a partner in the gym?”

“You think you can keep up with me?”

“I’m insulted,” he deadpans, pushes off the wall.

She shoots him a flirty smile and opens the closet door, and he follows behind her.


End file.
